<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You owe me for this, Ray by Artemisausten</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28815273">You owe me for this, Ray</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemisausten/pseuds/Artemisausten'>Artemisausten</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Gentlemen (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Humor, I'm just having a good time here, Sexual Humor, a little bit of explicit language, and well, brief discussion of canon typical violence, but mostly because you're crawling across ray, he enjoys it, ray deciding to get back at you, teasing Ray, you've had fantasies about one of you being tied up before</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:14:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28815273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemisausten/pseuds/Artemisausten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a tumblr prompt for accidental stimulation and "I don't have the patience to take your clothes off right now", hints at future smut but no actual smut.<br/>_____________<br/>You hate Ray’s job.<br/>“Will you stop that,” Ray hisses as you crawl over his body, rocking over his crotch as you try to wedge your way across the floor as yanking against the cable ties. You don’t notice the way you’re rolling over the bulge in his pants or the way it hardens underneath you.<br/>“I’m trying to get loose,” you huff, still moving. “No thanks to you.”<br/>“Yeah, well, you—” Ray lets out a pained noise that makes you pause and angle yourself to look up at him as he lies on his back underneath you, broad shoulders pulled back and cheeks a little red from the stimulation you don’t realize you’re giving him. <br/>“Are you okay?” You worm crawl your way a little further up Ray’s body as he grunts underneath you with every touch of you against the bulge in his pants, your stomach easily grinding over it in one smooth motion. “Ray?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Raymond Smith/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You owe me for this, Ray</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You hate Ray’s job.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You </span>
  <em>
    <span>hate</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ray’s job. You’ve been rocking back and forth, crawling across the floor like a worm, moving in a desperate bid to try and wriggle your wrists from the restraints as you repeat the same mantra in your head, over and over and over again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You hate Ray’s job.</span>
</p>
<p><span>You </span><em><span>hate</span></em> <em><span>Ray’s</span></em> <em><span>job</span></em><span>.</span></p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>You hate Ray’s job.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will you stop that,” Ray hisses as you crawl over his body, rocking over his crotch as you try to wedge your way across the floor as yanking against the cable ties. You don’t notice the way you’re rolling over the bulge in his pants or the way it hardens underneath you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m trying to get loose,” you huff, still moving. “No thanks to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, well, you—” Ray lets out a pained noise that makes you pause and angle yourself to look up at him as he lies on his back underneath you, broad shoulders pulled back and cheeks a little red from the stimulation you don’t realize you’re giving him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” You worm crawl your way a little further up Ray’s body as he grunts underneath you with every touch of you against the bulge in his pants, your stomach easily grinding over it in one smooth motion. “Ray?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray can’t decide whether to let you keep moving or to glare at you. On the one hand, he thinks, there’s the lovely feeling of you on top of him and your body perfectly pressed against his, as if the two of your bodies are just made to fit together. On the other hand, the two of you were ambushed by the Russians and they only left the two of you here long enough to go take care of Mickey and then they’ll be back—and it’ll be the end of the story. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And that is something that Ray absolutely can’t allow to happen. He may get killed from this work, but he chose this life. He won’t let anything happen to you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, that would be a lot easier if you weren’t grinding against his cock in a sinfully delicious movement that Ray is having a hard time ignoring.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ray?” You can’t keep the worry out of your voice as you gaze at him, finally angling your body perfectly above his and looking down at him. “Ray, are you okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just—stop—moving,” Ray murmurs through gritted teeth, acutely aware of your breasts pressing against his chest as you lay above him. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ray, what the hell—” Your voice cuts out and your eyes widen as you suddenly realize the problem. Well, okay, you mentally amend, not exactly a problem. Very little about Ray is actually a problem or problematic in any sense of the word. Certainly, you think, not the feel of his cock between your legs. You just didn’t expect it, given the circumstances. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Ray says sharply. “Oh.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You wriggle against Ray without thinking, testing your theory as Ray moans and hisses underneath you, surprised by how easily Ray responds to you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will—you—stop—it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You can’t help but grin a little at the look on Ray’s face, cheeks tinged pink as he tries to focus on getting loose rather than his own arousal. “Sorry.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray can tell from one look at you that you’re anything but sorry. “It’s not funny, Y/N. This is serious. If we don’t get out of here, they’ll be back for us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right. You’re right.” You try to shift on top of Ray and avoid rubbing against him anymore, failing completely as Ray lets out a particularly low, strangled sort of moan and you have to bite your lower lip to keep from laughing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Y/N,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Ray’s voice is sharp with warning—and something else that he doesn’t want to acknowledge right now—and you struggle not to laugh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Really, really struggle not to laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know,” you start, wiggling into a position to look him in the eyes as Ray’s hips unconsciously buck against you underneath. You grin down at Ray, unable to help yourself. You’d had about enough of Ray’s job before all of this started, and then you were held at gunpoint, and now you’re both tied up and waiting for the Russians to come back and kill you. Ray, you think, doesn’t deserve you making it too easy on him. “I’ve had fantasies about this.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray’s entire body stiffens underneath you, his cock a large, hard bulge seated perfectly between your thighs as he clenches his jaw tightly. “You’ve had fantasies about being tied up and killed by Russians?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You give Ray an irreverent smirk, leaning in to brush your lips against his and enjoying the feeling of his scruff brushing against your face. “I’ve had fantasies about the two of us together—one of us </span>
  <em>
    <span>tied up</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If Ray gets any harder underneath, the seams of his jeans are going to tear. “And—which one of us do you imagine is getting tied up?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You purposely rub your body against Ray’s crotch again, enjoying the look on his face as he tries desperately to choose between focusing on getting his hands loose and focusing on what you’re doing. You never thought that you’d like his job, but if there’s ever been a moment when you’ve appreciated Ray working for Mickey, this is that time. “Oh, I wouldn’t mind if it were you tied down,” you say innocently, kissing Ray softly and running your tongue over his lower lip as he takes heavy breaths underneath you. “But you could always tie me down so that my body is at your mercy, if you want.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray wants to die as you move over him, nipping at his bottom lip and grinding your body against him. He genuinely wants to die, and he doesn’t care whether it’s being with you or the Russians that gets him as long as you keep rubbing against him like that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You could do anything you wanted to me, Ray.” You’re enjoying this more than you should, you know, but then, you wonder, when will you ever have an opportunity to tease Ray like this again? “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If you keep moving like that, Ray might just cum in his pants. But he has to focus—he has to get you both free and get to Mickey.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He has to get free and make sure everybody gets out of this alive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He has to make sure you both survive this so he can get back at you for torturing him like this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He jerks his hips in a sudden, sharp move that unceremoniously flips you off his body as you fly to the side and land on the floor with a shriek. “I don’t have the patience to remove your clothes right now,” he huffs, rolling on his side and looking around the house for anything that can help him cut through the ties. “And I sure as fuck don’t have the time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You can’t see Ray as he crawls away from you but you lay on your back and glare up at the ceiling, growling at him as he crawls out of view. “You owe me so much for this one, Ray.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray doesn’t respond as he spies a steak knife on the dining room and tries to wriggle his way toward it, but one thought drives forward as he grits his teeth and becomes more determined than ever to cut himself loose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After that little stunt you just pulled, you’re goddamn right he owes you—and he’s not going to take it easy on you, either.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos and comments are always appreciated, as I live for external validation and can easily be convinced to write more of this with actual smut.<br/>Which tumblr currently demands.<br/>Find me @artemisausten for more, if you wish!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>